


Mates of Three

by maybeitsmin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel (Supernatural), Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha Raphael (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha Zachariah, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beta Anna Milton, Beta Balthazar (Supernatural), Beta Bobby Singer, Beta Gadreel (Supernatural), Beta Naomi, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Mary Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeitsmin/pseuds/maybeitsmin
Summary: It is said that to avoid greed and chaos, God would only create one soul mate for each and every one of his children. Though, there are a few times where God breaks his own rules and create exceptions.God would create soul mates of three instead of two.





	1. The Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously wrote this because I couldn't get Sam & Dean knotting Cas at the same time out of my head. I'm going to hell. Anyway, if there's any feedback or criticism, I'll happily look into it. Please enjoy and read the tags. <3 Also, I'll continue to update the tags & charas each update.

It is said, like whispers in the wind that travels, the ideology of soul mates have existed way before mankind evolved into what it is today. 

 

Spoken like an unbelievable past, where mankind did not have secondary gender, soul mates existed because God wanted to ensure his greatest creation, Earth to be populated and long lasting and it did to a certain era.

 

After a few hundred years, mankind seems to die off, generations not lasting after the second. Then,  _ “Let them evolve.” _ God says and that it did.

 

Mankind became stronger, equipped with the new secondary genders, Alpha, Beta, and Omega. Alphas were taught to lead, betas to follow and Omegas to care.

 

With the evolve, the ideology also follows. The only difference is that instead of a simple mark on a body part, it became much more intimate and intricate. Whereas it was supposed to appear when you are born, it is now set to appear as soon as one is presented. Alphas are marked with their mate's name on their chest, betas on their ring finger while omegas on their collarbone.

 

It is said that to avoid greed and chaos, God would only create one soul mate for each and every one of his children. As where there is eternal happiness, there is also eternal suffering. Though, there are a few times where God breaks his own rules and create exceptions.

 

God would create soul mates of three instead of two. There have been only two instances where this has happened and both times did not end well as one could be consumed with jealousy while the other filled with the need to claim their mate for themselves in front of a rival. Each would end in death and suffering.

 

That is why when the Winchesters, house of weaponry and hunting, one of the four royal families, goes into panic when Sam Winchester presented as an Alpha and bearing the same mark as his Alpha older brother, Dean Winchester.

 

Mary cries into John's shoulder, fearing for their children's lives. Up until now, nobody really believed that it could happen and has happened. Now, all Mary can think of are the stories she heard growing up, the suffering and agony. She continues to sob as John comforts her, oozing comforting scents of  _ mate  _ and  _ safe _ .

 

“We'll find a way, I promise. Dean and Sam will be alright.” He says softly as he hugs her, nuzzling her neck. Nobody disturbs them for the whole day.

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

Dean was only 15 years old when he first presented, making his family proud by being the first born Alpha and automatically heir of the Winchester house. He also adored the mark on his chest,  _ Castiel Angel.  _ His soul mate that would bring him eternal peace and happiness.

 

He knew of the Angel house, one of the royals on the other side of their borders. He aches for his mate, despite knowing that they can't meet, not yet.

 

Rules of the new world where there is less prejudice and more order now states that both the Alpha and Omega and occasionally the Beta can only meet when they both reach their legal age of mating, nineteen years old.

 

Dean loathes the law despite knowing the advantages. He just wants to meet his mate so bad, both his heart and inner wolf aching at the thought of the omega alone without him. Every time he simmers down, of course, knowing it will be worth it when he finally meets Castiel. Until then, he swears to God and his parents that he will take care of his little brother and prepare himself to be the best for his mate.

  
  


*     *     *     *     *

 

It is four days later that Sam came out of his rut, head clear and full of brilliance once again. He notices the tension immediately. His parents are clingier than usual, his mother's eyes puffy and red. His brother not at his side. He scratches his chest, feeling a phantom itch he can't scratch. He pushes the overwhelming feeling down and meets his parent's eyes.

 

“What happened?” He asks.

 

His father untangles himself from his mother and comes closer towards him, giving him the familiar proud smile that father always gives to his older brother. Sam waits with bated breath as his father moves to hug him, their family bond strengthening with the new Alpha smell. Sam also notices the new enhanced smell of his Alpha father,  _ gunpowder, leather  _ and  _ coffee.  _ “You presented, Sam. Alpha at fourteen. I'm so proud of you, son.” The hug then diminishes, a hand on his shoulder replacing it after.

 

Sam turns to look at the hand and stiffly smiles back at his father, feeling uncomfortable. His father must have realized as he quickly draws his hand back, now sitting stiffly at his side. His father then steps aside, his mother moving towards him. He feels the warmth of his mother’s love, hugging him as if afraid he would no longer be here tomorrow. He closes his eyes as he can now smell his Omega mother, full of warmth and love as she smells like  _ fresh baked goods, lavender  _ and  _ tea.  _ She steps back after a moment, smiling kindly at him. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

 

Sam averts his gaze, not knowing whether to tell the truth. He feels his mother’s warm hand, caressing his face, giving reassurance. He smiles at the gesture. “I feel… weird.” He finally says, glancing nervously at his father. He is surprised to see his father giving him a reassuring smile.

 

“And why would that be, sweetie?” His mother asks calmly as she keeps caressing his face.

 

“I feel overwhelmed. I’m feeling all of these emotions at once and I don't know what to do.” He lets out, hand now scratching at the phantom pain on his chest. His mother stops his hand and lets it rest on top of the mark, his anxiety bleeding away as he feels the love from the mark. “You need to accept the mark, my child. It is your destined mate’s name that will comfort you before anything else.”

 

Sam winces at the words, not ready to hear it. He’s heard of the stories, if not from his parents, from everyone else and especially from his brother. Not a day passes where his brother would leave him be and not wax the greatest tales of his soon to be mate. He thinks it's ridiculous, the idea of it all. He wants to be independent, he wants to be able to choose his own mate and not let a simple ideology run his lifetime. “But what if I don't want to?” He blurts out, feeling overwhelmed again.

 

He expects hateful words and scorning stares but all he gets are understanding gazes and careful words. “It’s normal to feel that way but I can assure you son, no event will beat the time you’ll meet your mate. You will feel immense love that all you want is to keep them safe.” His father says, his voice calm and collected. “If you feel as if you’ve been robbed of a choice that you want to make, think of it like this, sweetheart. Before you even knew us, before you even knew the existence of air, your heart already chose your most beloved.  _ You  _ chose them. As they would of you.” His mother continues, smiling as she goes right back into her husband’s arms.

 

Sam stays silent, taking the words in. His hand touches the mark, closing his eyes. He feels it again, the calmness. The whispers of promised love ghosting on his own fingers. He breathes out a forlorn sigh. “What’s their name?”

 

A lull of silence breaks through the room, making Sam open his eyes, giving a questioning look towards his parents. All smiles gone from both of their faces, his father keeping an assuring arm around her waist as her eyes starts to water. He’s not stupid. He figures there’s something wrong with his mate but what is it? Status?

 

He’s heard of stories, of the earlier Winchesters, preventing mating rituals of a Royal and a peasant. Those Winchesters would wind up dead the next day, heartbreak would be the cause. His heart uncomfortably aches at the thought of not being with his mate. He tampers it down quickly, hating how that was out of his control. He keeps a careful eye towards his parents. “Is my mate a peasant?”

 

His father locks eyes with him at the question, now wearing the face that Sam’s all too familiar with, the hard lines and the frown. “As that would be bad, but no.” He pauses, seeming to think about his next words. “It’s Castiel Angel.” It is said too quietly that Sam faintly hears it but he hears it all the same. He does not believe it.

 

“You’re saying that Castiel Angel, my brother’s supposed mate is also my mate?” He lets out incredulously, feeling wronged. “What kind of joke is this, father? Surely you are more of importance than petty tricks.”

 

His father strides to him then, strong steps stopping inches from him, the Alpha scent sour at how upset he is. “Don’t you dare disrespect your Alpha, boy. I am the King of this house and son or not, you will respect me.” He is practically in Sam’s face when he does it, tone rough with barely concealed anger. Sam is merely a boy, rebellious or not, he stands down and lowers his head.

 

His father reeks of proud Alpha, satisfied at his asserted dominance. Sam touches the mark again, tampering down his anger. “As for your mark, we are not lying. He is your mate as he is Dean’s.” His father is speaking again, tone back to normal. “We know that you might be in disbelief but this has happened before. I’m sure Bobby has mentioned it once or twice in class.”

 

Sam racks up his brain for information and indeed he finds them. “We’re going to die.” He manages to say, remembering a very important detail. His mom chokes out a sob then, his father gone from his side and to her’s. “You’re not going to. You and Dean will stay by our side with your mate, together.”

 

“How?” Sam is shocked to hear that is even possible. As far as he knows, death will be the only possible outcome there is.

 

“We will find a way.”

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

Dean is in the Big Forest when Sam finds him, hunting a rabbit. He doesn’t acknowledge Sam when he approaches, keeping company with silence. Dean ignores him completely, wanting to at least express his anger on smaller beings. He knows Sam’s letting him do this. Soon enough, he breaks first, as all first borns do.

 

“The mate that I’ve been fantasizing about, I can’t believe you would take this away from me!” He lets his inner wolf take control and tackles Sam to the ground, fumbling under the tall trees.

 

Sam fights back, equally as hard. “I had no choice in this and you know it, Dean! We are all victims in this. Even Castiel.” He says and immediately Dean punches him, feeling jealousy at the way his brother spoke of his beloved. “Don’t you say his name.” His brother punches him back. They fumble throughout the forest until they’re both exhausted. Dean staggering away as Sam punches his ribs, wincing his pain. There comes Dean’s downfall as Sam tackles him to the ground and keeps him there with a knife that suddenly appears out of nowhere.

 

Dean lets out a laugh, feeling oddly proud at the display. “Foul play Sammy.” Sam rolls his eyes, getting off of Dean and pocketing his knife. He hands Dean a helping hand, supporting his body as he leads them both back to the house. As they’re walking, Dean contemplates his wrongdoings. He clears his throat. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said.”

 

Sam breaks out a small smile at the apology and nods his acceptance. “I know.” Dean heaves out a sigh of relief, happy that they’re at a good place again. When he sees the house in view, he can’t help but feel mischievous. Dean stops walking, making Sam do the same thing. He gives Dean a questioning look.

 

“I gotta say Sammy, I don’t care how pretty you are, I won’t let you in my pants just because our mate is.” Dean says it with a smile and a flirty wink. He’s dropped immediately, Sam running into the house making gagging noises and cursing at him. Dean lays on the ground as satisfaction seeps through him. “Cas will be lucky to have us.”


	2. The Angels

Castiel Angel presented exactly on a Thursday, after sundown at the age of 17. A day that was supposed to be normal became chaotic in a matter of seconds. Castiel had presented as an Omega and not only that, he also bears two different names on each side of his collarbones. On the right was Dean Winchester while the other Sam Winchester.

 

The Angel house is known to be the house of healing and transportation, one of the four Royal families known to ever exist since anyone can remember. They are also known to have a steady line of Alphas with the occasional Betas as potential heirs.

 

With a long line of Alpha brothers ahead of him, when Castiel was born, nobody expected anything of him. He was free to do whatever he pleases and for that, each day he prays to God, thanking him for his free will.

 

Though, as every good that had ever existed, it never lasts. As the years go by, his family grew tense. He’s past the age where he should present as an Alpha so everybody assumed he would be a beta and he's treated as such.

 

They stopped giving him free will and instead made him do everything a beta would do. He would be given heaps of books, and be taught everything there is to know about. He would be taught how to follow an Alpha and be their second in command. Castiel does not mind it as much as he should, finding that he enjoys gaining knowledge but there come the days where he does miss doing whatever he wants to do. He also stops praying, never having time anymore.

 

That is why it comes as a shock when Castiel faints in the hallway heading to their library, his body convulsing as he feels extreme heat and pain  _ everywhere _ .

 

When he wakes up, he's at his own bed, covered head to toe with wet towels and other cooling materials. He feels hands all over his body, whimpering at the sudden  _ need  _ of something. A voice distantly calls for him and he opens his eyes, blearily seeing each one of his older brothers at his side, trying their best to tend to him, feeding him fluids and keeping his body temperature on the safe side. He smells the air now, full of different scents to distinguish anyone but all exude the same protective intent. He sighs in relief at the thought.

 

After trying to sort through all of the scents, his nose catches the one particular scent that smells like honey and reaches for whoever it is. He nuzzles into the scent, hugging one of his brothers. He struggles to open his eyes, trying to see who it is but drowsiness keeps weighing him down from his mission so he gives up halfway trying to find peaceful sleep.

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

Castiel wakes up again after 4 days, his heat now fully gone, only traces of it are wafting in the air of his room. This time only Anna, a beta cousin from his father's family is there with him, coaxing him to put on new clothes before leading him to the room that he was never allowed to go into, The Grand Court. He warily enters alone, Anna stopping at the door.

 

He is surprised to see everyone important inside. From his parents, Alpha Zachariah and Beta Naomi to his Alpha older brothers, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel. He warily takes the only available seat in the room and takes a look around. It was beautiful, everything Castiel imagined he would see, he found but it is hard to enjoy when the air is sour, the result of too many Alphas in the room and them being upset. 

 

“Castiel. Nice of you to finally join us.” His father says, his tone of voice a bit happier than usual. His scent is the only one exuding a happy Alpha. Castiel tries to strain his sense of smell to scent the others but it was too hard with them being upset so he gives up again.

 

“Did I do something wrong, father?” He asks, wondering if he was the reason of the sour.

 

His father is giddy as he gets the next words out. “No Castiel. Contrary my son, you are finally the  _ right _ thing that we need.” He pauses to peck mother on her forehead, looking proud. “Naomi giving birth to an Omega. That hasn't happened in the Angel family for years! Do you know how big that is, Castiel?” His father turns towards him but Castiel is too stunned to answer. “Very big!” His father answers for him, smiling a crooked smile.

 

A piercing voice comes from the right side and Castiel turns to look at Lucifer, the undertones of concealed Alpha rage reeking from him. “Father, we need to address the concern at hand.” His father fakes a yawn, ignoring Lucifer. “Michael. Why is this cretin here?” He addresses Michael instead.

 

Michael frowns, displeasure wafting off of him in waves while Lucifer exudes anger. “Father, Lucifer is still my brother and your son. I would have to ask you to respect him.” Father is silent at that, a prominent frown on his face now. “As for Castiel, we really do need to talk about his marks.” Michael turns to look at him, making Castiel raise an eyebrow. “What marks, Michael?” 

 

Michael is taken aback by the question but is quick to hide it as he moves from his seat to get to Castiel. He then stands beside Castiel, fingers carefully pulling his upper clothing aside to show his collarbones. “There. Your beloved’s names.” He says as Castiel looks down, confusion etched on his face. “Sam and Dean of the Winchester house.” Michael continues, his scent turning sour as he says it with contempt. “Two names?” Castiel asks exasperatedly after a beat of silence.

 

Ever since he was assumed a beta, he was taught everything he should know, everything except omegas. The house deemed the subject to be useless as hope is lost of ever having an omega reside in the house ever again. He never thought much about it since the last Omega the house ever had goes back at least a hundred years. It was considered a curse, a reply from God at whatever hideous wrongdoing his ancestors had done. Castiel refuses to even look at those books, feeling disgust every time he picks it up. Now, as he is filled with growing panic at not only being an omega but also having two marks on him, he is stunned to realize how stupid he was at not taking in all the knowledge he could have gotten. He could have prepared himself for this. Michael’s voice brings him back out of endless possibilities. “It’s rare Castiel but it is possible.”

 

After that Michael explains everything about the history of when God made soulmates of three instead of two. He explains the casualties, of how it is filled with misery and sadness. He winces as he feels the marks suddenly light up, oozing calming substances. Even with it’s good intentions, Castiel panics. Michael calms him down by caressing his hair. “No need to worry. The marks won’t hurt you. As for the casualties, I will try my best to find a solution for it, Castiel.” He nods, feeling relieved at his brother’s reassurance.

 

Michael then moves on to the advantages, of how an omega having the opportunity to mate with the two Alpha sons of the Winchesters is a great gift in itself as they are actively one of the more powerful royal families.

 

Lucifer growls at the mention, catching everyone’s attention. “Michael, you have got another thing coming if you think I’ll let Castiel get mated off to not one, but two of those  _ filthy apes _ .” Michael keeps a brief watch at Lucifer before turning back to Castiel, still caressing his hair. “I am as much displeased as you are, Lucifer but it is unavoidable. Fate cannot be stopped.” His hand is then forcefully moved away from Castiel, Lucifer gripping his wrist. “Quit  _ touching  _ him. You’re his brother.” Lucifer bites out, keeping his back to Castiel, cutting him from Michael’s view.

 

Michael merely gives an impassive stare, gripping his hand away from Lucifer’s hold. “I am not a peasant,  _ brother.  _ I do not hold impure thoughts of the omega.” Lucifer simply snorts at the answer. “He is our  _ brother  _ and that is it. Labeling him as an omega does not help the cause.” Lucifer pauses, walking around Michael, stopping at the side of his ear, leaning in to whisper. “Only an interested Alpha would hold him the way you did in his heat. You  _ are _ a peasant.” 

 

Michael pushes Lucifer away, growling at the implications. Everyone in the room stands up, father and Raphael ready to diffuse the situation. Everything comes to a halt as Lucifer holds his hands up to make a pose of surrender. “I’ll leave but just remember brother, as much as I despise having to let it happen, he belongs to the Winchesters. He will never be yours.” He then gives a brief nod to Gabriel before leaving.

 

The door closes with a slam, silence following soon after. Castiel consumes the information, his head almost spinning with it. He gives a curious glance at Michael, trying to scent him again. He closes his eyes as he finally finds it,  _ rose petals, rain,  _ and  _ honey.  _ Castiel opens his eyes, remembering. Michael is staring at him then, expression unreadable. He looks away, feeling uncomfortable.

 

*     *     *     *     *

 

Castiel picks at the flowers, hiding away in the Garden of Eden. He often resides here to escape the responsibilities of a beta. Now, he’s doing so as an omega. Footsteps are heard, Castiel flinching at the first sign of it. He then recognizes the familiar pattern, relief in his chest as he continues to go through the flowers. He scents the air, curious at how he smells. He closes his eyes, focusing on it,  _ chocolate, apple,  _ and  _ cinnamon _ .

 

“My oh my Castiel. Picking on the flowers  _ again _ ? What a naughty omega you are.” The voice is full of teasing, a trait one of his brothers possess. Castiel opens his eyes to see Gabriel smirking at him, his expression full of mischief. He rolls his eyes at his childish brother. “You are not funny, Gabriel.” Castiel then moves on from the flowers, wanting to check on the bees. Gabriel follows in his footsteps. A calming silence stretches between them.

 

Castiel appreciates his brother giving him his peace. He knows the real reason Gabriel is here, without having to ask. He’s merely here to comfort, to ease Castiel out of any doubts. He has been doing this since as far as Castiel could remember. So he lets out his doubts once again. “Do you agree with what Lucifer said?”

 

Gabriel pauses at his steps, looking unsure. Castiel patiently waits, he trusts Gabriel to tell him the truth. He seems to have made up his mind when he answers, a fake smile apparent on his face. “You mean those  _ filthy apes _ ? I personally think they’re awfully handsome Cassie. I heard all of their Alphas are  _ hunks _ . Isn’t that fun?” He playfully says. Castiel frowns, disappointed at his brother. He heads off in the other direction, leaving Gabriel behind.

 

Gabriel chases after him, calling his name multiple times. He’s finally stopped with Gabriel’s hand gripping at his arm. Castiel gives him a cold look. His brother sighs in regret. “Look, I’m sorry alright? I really am. I didn’t mean to make you upset, Castiel.” Castiel continues to give him the look, gauging to see if Gabriel was lying to him. He began to feel bad when Gabriel began to ooze out scents full of  _ guilt  _ and  _ regret.  _ “Prove it then. Answer my question.” Castiel says softly.

 

Gabriel nods in resignation. He then looks around before dragging Castiel away to the Big Tree. Castiel follows without a word, curious to what this is about. Soon enough, they’re sitting under the tree, hidden away from everyone’s prying eyes. “I’m only taking precautions.” Gabriel says. Castiel raises an eyebrow, asking the obvious silent question. “We don’t need Michael’s harem of betas listening in.” He explains further, looking exasperated. 

 

“Gabriel. What’s going on?” He asks after another lull of silence, feeling tired of whatever is happening. Gabriel looks at him and releases a big sigh. “Look. I don’t know why Lucifer would go so far as to accuse Michael of having incestual feelings for you but I know Lucifer only has your best interests in mind.” He pauses, seeming to think about something. “I do have to admit, it is a bit weird of how he treated you when you were in heat. Generally, Alphas and Omegas of the same blood despise each other's scent when in heat or rut. Hell, I despised it and you know how much I love omegas.” Gabriel gives him a weak wink, still trying to make light of things. Castiel hits him in the head for it. “Continue.”

 

Gabriel begrudgingly continues as his head throbs. “The way he held you, hell, the way you hold on to him, it seems like you both were each other's mates.” Gabriel continues to rub his head as Castiel contemplates the sentence.

 

“There was a lot of scents in the room. I was confused at first, but then I recognized all of you as my brothers even if I couldn’t individually place it.” He closes his eyes, trying to remember. “But then I smelled this scent. A heavenly scent that is of pure honey so I reached out to it. It calmed me down.” Castiel smiles, remembering the scent. He opens his eyes, regretful at still not being able to visualize the memory.

 

He turns to see Gabriel staring at him, expression of curiosity and doubt. “What?” He bites out, feeling insecure under the calculating gaze. With that, Gabriel seems to snap out of it, smiling a smile full of secrets. “Nothing, Cassie.” Castiel raises a doubtful gaze.

 

Gabriel then gets up, dragging Castiel along with him. “Though I gotta say, I doubt Michael has incestual intent on you so don’t worry about it. He’s just protective of you, our  _ newborn  _ omega.” Castiel scowls at the saying but sighs in relief at the comforting words. Even if it still feels like Gabriel is not telling the whole truth, a half truth is better than a lie so he chooses not to address it, not at the moment anyway.

 

“Now come, I’ve promised to take you to Balthazar and Gadreel. They have missed you while you were gone.” Castiel smiles at the mention of his closest beta friends, leaving the garden with Gabriel.


End file.
